


Everyone Likes Flowers

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Day 6 Prompt, Flowers, M/M, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Markus struggles to buy Connor flowers for their one year anniversary





	Everyone Likes Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a deadline for writing things and you can pretty much guarantee I’ll either be doing it last minute or I’ll be late. 
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - Flower

Everyone likes flowers. Well, everyone who isn’t allergic to flowers likes flowers. Or, well, everyone who isn’t allergic or just hates the world likes flowers. Actually, people who are allergic to pollen probably hate flowers too. Okay, so there are a lot of reasons to hate flowers but that doesn’t mean you can’t get your boyfriend some.

Unless your boyfriend hates flowers.

And then in that case, you probably shouldn’t be getting your boyfriend flowers.

Because he’ll hate them.

And then he’ll hate you.

Markus sighs as he wanders through the nursery, eyeing each and every flower that they have got. The meanings of them popup in his hub, some of them creating interest and some of them going immediately into the “do not buy” list. He almost went with roses but then decided against it, thinking that it is too cliché. Besides, Connor doesn’t really seem like a roses kind of android.

He doesn’t really seem like a  _ flowers _ type of android to begin with.

Markus sighs heavier this time, trying to fight off his internal dilemma. Maybe he should give up. Feeling defeated, Markus turns away and starts to head back towards the exit when he is stopped by a human employee.

“Can I help you?” Markus turns to her and she is smiling, all bubbly and happy.

It’s the complete opposite of what Markus is currently feeling. “I was hoping to get my boyfriend a bouquet of flowers but I can’t seem to find the right ones.”

“What were you looking for?” She asks.

Markus shakes his head. “I’m not sure.”

“Okay.” She purses her lips, thinking. “What’s the occasion?”

“Uh,” Markus scratches the back of his head. “Our anniversary.”

“Oh, how exciting!” She waves him on. “How long?”

“One year,” he says, a little frightened with how excited she is.

“Congratulations!” she beams then waves him on. “Follow me, I think I know the perfect thing to get.” Markus follows obediently, walking past multitude of flowers until they get to the back of the nursery. “Here,” the woman points to some carnations. “Carnations are perfect for one year anniversaries.”

“Really?” Markus bends to smell them. They smell… nice.

“Yep,” she says, cheerful. “They represent strength and affection. He’ll love them, I’m sure.”

Markus isn’t quite sure but after the amount of time he spent looking by himself, he’s not going to pass up this opportunity. “Okay then, I’ll take some of these.”

The woman squeals, hopping in place and clapping her hands. “Great! I’ll get you wrung up.”

When Markus is done in the nursery, he makes his way back home where Connor should be home from work by now. He enters the house as quietly as possible, wanting to surprise the android. He finds Connor in the lounge, watching TV. Markus approaches, holding the flowers behind his back. “Hello, Connor.” He leans down and pecks Connor cheek.

Connor twists to look at him. “Welcome home, Markus.” He eyes Markus’ hidden hands. “What do you have behind your back?” Connor’s eyes widen. “Is it a puppy?”

Markus stops short. He knew the flowers were a bad idea. “Uh, no.” Connor deflates and it makes Markus feel terrible for disappointing the other. “I have flowers for you.” He brings them out from behind him, showing Connor the bouquet. “Happy anniversary?”

Connor is gazing at the flowers, chuckling. “Why are you saying that as if it’s a question?”

Markus sighs and sits down next to Connor, shrugging. “Because obviously I should have gotten you a dog instead.”

Connor is laughing more, amusement seeping into his voice when he speaks. “Markus,” Connor’s eyes move from the flowers to Markus’, “the flowers are wonderful. I love them.”

Markus’ eyes narrow playfulling. “You’re just saying that.”

Connor shakes his head. “I was joking about the puppy earlier. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have been able to hide a puppy behind your back. It would be squirming and making noise, giving itself away.” Connor takes the flowers, smelling them. “So no, I am not just ‘saying that.’ I do love them.”

Markus groans, rubbing his face. “You have no idea how long it took me to get those.”

Connor leans forward, chuckling some more, and kisses Markus on the temple. “Happy anniversary to you too, Markus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one but it’ll have to do. That beginning was my attempt at humor. I know I’m not very good at it, lol!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
